


You're a Virgin?

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Time, M/M, karkat tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat meets his ancestor from a timeline where he never pailed before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Virgin?

”Karkat…?”

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I’m sitting, what the fuck does it look like?"

"But you’re sitting… in my lap."

"No shit."

"Will you at least hold fucking still?"

What’s this guy’s deal? You just wanted to sit in his lap while you watch a romcom for fucks sake. Maybe it’s a little weird but you like to get fucking cozy when you watch these things. You can’t help it. And now he’s telling you to hold still. Maybe HE should fucking hold still! Oh wait, that movement under you isn’t really him per se.

"Are you… Is your fucking bulge out?!"

"KARKAT! That’s fucking triggering!"

"What’s triggering is your fucking bulge poking me in the ass!"

Your ancestor averts his gaze and fucking blushes. What the fuck is his deal!? Fuck, does he want to pail you? Oh fuck. You have to admit that the idea of your ancestor fucking you is kinda hot. Will you let him? Fuck yeah you’ll let him.

"Do you… uh.. do you wanna pail or something?"

"Karkat you don’t… you don’t have to."

"I want to."

You lean in and press soft kisses to your ancestor’s lips, leaning back and pulling him with you as you wrap your legs around his waist. He has his hands on the floor at either side of you head. Fuck he’s hot. You want this. Fucking hell you want this.

"Karkat I…"

"What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No it’s just… I’ve never…"

Your eyes bug out of your head. He’s never pailed before?! How the fuck are you here then?! Maybe this Signless is from a timeline where he never met The Disciple. Fuck what are you gonna do now? His bulge is still out and moving in his pants and he’s even kinda humping you a little. Now your bulge is out and you’re starting to grind up into him. He makes a low noise and your shared color stains his cheeks and ears. Fuck.

"Uhh… Shit okay just take off your clothes and lay down."

You push him back and stand up, removing your clothes hastily. Once you’re fully naked you look down at your ancestor who is also bare and fucking hell his legs are already spread for you. He’s looking at you like he doesn’t know whether to be embarrassed or turned on. You feel quite the same way actually.

Luckily you feel a hell of a lot more turned on than embarrassed as you lower yourself between your ancestor’s legs. You push at his thighs, spreading him wider and pushing up so his knees are almost touching his chest. You purr at him reassuringly as you bring your hips down to let your bulge slide over his slick folds. He hisses and your eyes snap away from his nook to his face.

"You okay?"

"Fucking shit that feels good."

"Well yeah, pailing is supposed to feel good you dipshit."

"Would you shut the fuck up and fuck me already"

"FINE!"

You were going to be gentle since it’s his first time but since he wants to be an impatient chute-sniffer than you’ll just give it to him. You shove into his nook and he grunts. You kind of feel bad now for going so fast.

"Ohh shit."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"FUCK NO! That’d be triggering! Keep going!"

Well alrighty then. You start thrusting into him and you can’t help but moan. He’s tight since he’s never done this before and his loud moaning sends tingles up your spine. Holy hell is he loud! Are you doing that good of a job? 

His arms fly out to wrap around your shoulders and pull you down to him. He sure is clingy. You find you rather like it. You slide your arms under his back and around his waist as you roll your hips into him. He feels so good and you rather like the intimate position you two are in. 

"Karkat… Karkat oh shit. Shit fuck damn!"

Ohhh fucking hell he’s so hot. How is your ancestor this sexy when he’s never done this before? You nip and kiss at his neck and shoulders and he licks and kisses at your horns. That makes your hips snap hard into his and you shake when he keens even louder than before. His nook clenches down on you and you feel his bulge stutter in its squirming to coat your abdomens in his material. Well, that was fast. You pull out of his embrace to look at his spent face.

"You okay?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Good."

You start to pull out but he holds you close again. 

"You gotta cum too, Karkat."

You flush to your ears and chest at the low sultry voice he uses. You can’t help yourself now, rutting into his sloppy wet nook without a care in the world of how wanton you sound as you chase your climax. Once you reach it, your hips push into his so hard that they shake from the effort as you fill him with your genetic material. He makes a low groan as you cum inside him and pets your hair, kissing your head.

Once you come down, you collapse on top of him. He doesn’t let go of you, holding you close as you two peck at each other’s faces. It’s almost pale but you don’t care. The romcom keeps playing in the background while you cuddle your ancestor into fucking oblivion.


End file.
